Malditos Celos, Bendito Amor
by Alice-halenn
Summary: Hermione pasa mucho tiempo con George, Ron está celoso. Un enredo, celos, amor, tortura. ¿Quién caera primero? ¿Serán capaces de hacer a un lado su orgullo y aceptar que están enamorados? ¿Vencaran los celos? Mi primer fic de HP. RonxHermione HarryxGinny
1. Aprendiendo a vivir Amar y sufrir

Bien, aquí les traigo mi primer intento de fic de Harry Potter, no sean crueles, pero si honestos XD Espero les guste, me inspiré. ;D

**Malditos celos, bendito amor.**

**Cap. 1 Aprendiendo a vivir. **

**Amar y Sufrir.**

La vida nunca antes había sido tan dura ni tan confusa para Ron. Por primera vez se encontraba dándole vueltas al mismo asunto, a la misma persona, un nombre que hacía tiempo ya era especial para él, el nombre que lo hace temblar de miedo y caer al piso de amor, aquel nombre que era el actual culpable de aquel sufrimiento; Hermione Jane Granger.

En medio de la tempestad de los pensamientos de Ron, había algo que no cuadraba. El extraño comportamiento de la chica.

-Ron.- La voz de Harry lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

El susodicho pegó un salto y volteo a ver a su compañero, que se encontraba sentado sobre su cama.

-Mmm.- Las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca.

-Es hora de clases, vamos.-

Ambos tomaron sus cosas, y caminaron lentamente a su primera clase del día; adivinación.

-¡Chicos!- Las voz de Hermione los hizo voltear.

-Hola, Hermione.- Dijo Ron, con una genuina sonrisa adornando su rostro. Su voz emanaba emoción.

-Hola.- Dijo Harry, casi igual de alegre.

Hermione corrió lo suficiente para ponerse a la altura de ellos, y tomó un mechón de su cabello que le nublaba la vista, para acomodarlo en su coleta.

-¿Van a adivinación?- Preguntó, sin dejar de sonreír.

Algo le decía a Harry que algo malo pasaría, y que algo afectaría a Ron.

Últimamente su amigo había estado sufriendo mucho, pero ni siquiera Ron sabía por qué. No entendían nada de lo que pasaban.

-Sí, esta vez no me pintearé clases, los castigos me dan flojera.- La voz de Ron era casi ausente, como si viviese en su ilusión.

Y en ese momento Harry comprobó sus sospechas/preocupaciones.

Los tres entraron en clase de adivinación y se sentaron juntos en una mesa para comenzar la clase.

Harry notaba como las palabras fluían en una vívida conversación entre Hermione y Ron, y, aunque ellos le llamaban, él los ignoraba. Trataba de encontrar sentido en lo acontecido en las últimas semanas.

-¿Harry? ¡Harry!- Hermione lo llamaba una y otra vez, hasta que Harry se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa?- Su voz era pastosa, como si se acabase de despertar.

-Te quedaste dormido- Esta vez fue Ron el que contestó. –La clase ya comenzó-

Después de eso, ninguno cruzó palabra.

Ya había terminado la clase, y Cho, Luna, Ginny y Hermione platicaban animadamente mientras caminaban a la sala común, acompañadas por Neville, Harry, y Ron. En ese momento una lechuza entró por una ventana cercana y soltó una carta a los pies de Harry y de Ginny, y seguía volando, hasta que se estrelló contra el vidrio del otro lado de la habitación.

Ginny se agachó a recoger la carta, al tiempo que Harry lo hacía, así que sus manos chocaron, pero fue Harry quién la levantó, un tanto sonrojado.

-De: George Weasley, para….-

Todos voltearon a verlo, esperando escuchar el destinatario.

-Hermione Granger.- Terminó Potter, en una bocanada de aire, mientras le tendía la carta a su amiga.

La cara de Ron se descompuso al instante.

Las últimas semanas, Hermione había estado pasando mucho tiempo con George, y se veían más que alegres. Incluso los gemelos se notaban un poco más distanciados, pues George pasaba más tiempo con Hermione que con Fred.

Las chicas se amontonaron sobre el hombro de Hermione, entre risas, tratando de leer todas la carta.

Harry se acercó a Ron, quién se encontraba como petrificado en medio del corredor. Neville lo miraba, y se acercó, dándole un leve en el brazo.

-Todo estará bien.- Le susurró.

Los 3 eran grandes amigos, y los confidentes de Ron esas últimas semanas. Él confiaba enteramente en ellos, todo.

Las chicas corrieron a la sala común, para leer la carta.

-¡Harry, Ron, Neville!- Gritó Hermione.

GInny les hizo señas para que las siguieran.

Lentamente, los chicos las acompañaron hasta que llegaron a la sala común y se sentaron frente a la fogata, y Hermione empezó a prepararse para leer la carta que acababa de recibir.

-Bien, aquí vamos-

El resto de las chcias se sentaron en el suelo frente a Hermione, y los chicos en sillones cercanos. Ron sentía como sus venas quemaban, como la sangre ardía al moverse, su corazón daba vueltas, negándose a seguir latiendo. Sus ojos de nublaban, debido a las repentinas ganas que sentía de llorar.

-Querida Hermione.- Comenzó Luna, leyendo la carta. –Estas semanas han sido las mejores de toda mi vida, me he divertido muchísimo contigo. Esto es increíble. Pero no estoy seguro de ser capaz de dar el siguiente paso, quizá sea mejor seguir así, para que yo tenga más valor.- Terminó de leer para pasársela a Cho, para que ella continuara.

-En serio te agradezco todo lo que haces, estoy fuera de Hogwarts por el momento, debido a que tenemos un viaje del curso, por eso te lo mando con la lechuza de un amigo. Gracias, preciosa. Espero que estés de acuerdo conmigo y que no te moleste. No sé qué diría Ron si supiera lo que pasa, pero bueno, no hacemos nada malo, ¿cierto?- La carta pasó a manos de Ginny.

Antes de que comenzaran a leer de nuevo, todos miraron a Ron, quién no se inmuto en moverse. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta en un claro acto de asombro, y su mirada estaba mirando fijamente la carta que su hermana sostenía suavemente.

Ginny tomó un tanto de aire y continuó.

-Solo espero no te moleste tener que continuar con esto. Es que soy un poco cobarde. Me cuesta parar de hacer mis constantes bromas para comportarme de manera tranquila, así que espero me entiendas, preciosa. ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos mañana de nuevo? Te tengo un regalo, nos vemos en ….-

En ese momento se puso de pie y camino decidido hacía su habitación.

-¿Ron?- Preguntó Ginny extrañada.

-Ron.- Llamó Hermione, caminando para acercarse a él.

Neville tomó a Hermione del brazo y negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no lo siguiera, para después él ir detrás de Ron y Harry, quién había seguido a Ron casi en el momento en el que Neville paraba a Hermione.

En cuanto entraron a la habitación, Ron se recostó sobre la cama, con la mirada perdida, no quería hablar con nadie. El mundo se le había vendió abajo en tan solo unos segundos.

Harry caminó hasta su cama y se sentó, la depresión al rojo vivo en sus ojos. A él también le dolía que Hermione estuviese cada vez menos tiempo con ellos, que Ron sufriera de esa manera tan incontrolable, sentirse en una burbuja apartada, fuera de todo. Pero sabía que no era así. Sus amigos lo querían, y se lo habían demostrado más de mil veces.

La mirada baja de Neville dejaba muy en claro que realmente se sentía fuera de esto. Hasta que, con una seña, Harry le indicó que se sentara a su lado. Lentamente el chico obedeció.

-Estoy enamorado de ella. Y ella sale con mi hermano.-

Esas fueron las palabras de Ron, antes de que una tibia lágrima se resbalara por sus mejillas y chocara contra la almohada.

-Esto…Esto no me puede estar pasando. No ahora.-

Porqué apreciar a las personas no está mal, pero sí el dejarlas ir.

El no hacer nada para lograr lo que quieres, y el lastimar a seres queridos para lograrlo. Un dilema. El quería a Hermione, y él quería a George. Pero ellos se querían entre sí. ¿Qué hacer? Porqué amar es el peor sentimiento que hay. Te puede llevar directito al cielo, y traerte de vuelta al infierno, sin opciones. Y es que este maldito amor siempre ha hecho sufrir a la gente. El querer, el amar. Pero, ¿qué sería del mundo sin eso? Y aún así, en ese momento, Ronald Bilius Weasley deseaba que ese sentimiento desapareciera de su ser. Para no sufrir, para no llorar.

La confusión que inundaba su cuerpo era inmensa.

George no podría estar saliendo con Hermione, ¿Cierto? Eso era imposible.

**Bien, ¿qué les parece? Nunca me había metido en fics de Harry Potter porqué los personajes son mucho más complejos, pero haber si no hay mucho OoC. Me dicen que opinan o si mejor lo dejo hasta ahí xD Nunca se me ha dado la escritura así que,,,jajaja ;)**


	2. La Fragilidad de Un Corazón

**Después de tanto tiempo, aquí me tienen de regreso. La verdad es que tengo la idea, pero no se me ocurre como continuarla. Así que espero les guste y e den una oportunidad. Bueno, aquí está mi spr mega hiper duper tardada continuación ;) disfrútenla. Y no sean duros, nunca se me ha dado esto de las ideas y de escribir -.- jajjaa**

**Malditos Celos, Bendito Amor.**

**II. La Fragilidad De Un Corazón.**

**Ron's POV**

Llevaba dos horas encerrado en la habitación. Nada de lo que Harry o Neville me dijeran me haría ponerme bien. No importaba lo que pasara, lo que dijeran, lo que me mostraran…había perdido a Hermione…tardé demasiado en darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ella. Y para cuando lo descubrí, lo acepté y lo confirmé, ella ya había encontrado a alguien más a quién amar, y le era correspondido. Y peor aún, ese chico era su hermano, su hermano mayor; George Weasley.

Esperanza. Fe Lealtad. ¿De qué sirven? ¿Qué es creer? ¿Qué es seguir adelante, si tu corazón no avanza, se ha quedado atrás, junto a la persona que tanto amas?

Recibir para dar. Dar para recibir. ¿De qué sirve esa lógica, de que sirve amar, si, a final de cuentas, nadie te amará de vuelta? Hay tantas cosas sin sentidos en este mundo irreal, inerte, hipotético, en el cual todos vivimos. Pero… ¿qué es realmente vivir? ¿Sufrir, llorar, gritar, morir? Ninguno de los grandes científicos ha descubierto este misterio todavía…sin embargo, siempre está presente.

¿Por qué existe el amor? ¿Por qué duele? ¿Por qué la gente lo busca?

Tantas preguntas, pocas respuestas…y nada de tiempo.

-Ron, ¿estás bien? ¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntó una voz desde detrás de la puerta del dormitorio de chicos. No, no era una simple voz. Era SU voz, su dulce voz.

En un intento desesperado de olvidarla, tomé una almohada y me la puse sobre la cabeza, apretándola contra mi nuca. Dos lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas, quemándome en el camino.

-Ron.- Susurró Harry, quitándome la almohada

Y en ese momento supe que la voz de Hermione no había sido un sueño ni mi imaginación, no, ella estaba allí, del otro lado de la puerta, preocupada, esperando a que le abrieran la puerta, esperando por mí.

Rápidamente me paré, y me arreglé un poco un pelo, por pura inercia. Inercia…ojalá y así fuera la vida, todo por inercia. Sin sentimientos, sin dolor…pero entonces, el poco sentido que tiene se iría. El poco sentido que tiene se perdería…no habría nada, ni razón, ni humanos. Todos seríamos iguales…y yo nunca habría disfrutado de estar a lado de Hermione a través de los años, de las aventuras que he pasado junto a Harry, de las tonterías y problemas en que Neville se mete, de los pleitos entre Ginny y yo, de las locuras de Luna, de…de cualquier cosa que me recuerde a Cho. Y de los grandes inventos de Fred…y George.

Suspiré levemente, dirigiéndome a la puerta. Volteé a ver a mis amigos, y ambos asintieron con la cabeza. Limpiándome las lágrimas del rostro, abrí la puerta.

La cara de desconcierto en el rostro de Hermione me derrumbó el alma. Ella no tenía la culpa de que yo estuviese enamorado de ella.

-Hola, Hermione.- Murmuré lentamente, tratando de que mi voz no se quebrara al hablar. Ella no debía darse cuenta de ello.

-¿Qué sucede, Ronald? Tienes el rosto rojo.- Me dijo, elevando su mano para confirmar mi temperatura.

La detuve unos centímetros antes de que me tocara la frente, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ante su tacto.

-No te preocupes, no es nada. ¿Se te ofrece algo?- Le pregunté, girando el rostro para que no viera el dolor que seguramente se encontraba en mis ojos.

-No me mientas.- SU voz era suave, pero, aún así, sus palabras duras. -¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, simplemente estoy algo cansado.- Contesté, fingiendo una de mis cansinas sonrisas.

No se la creyó, lo sabía, pero lo dejó pasar. Y en ese momento me di cuenta de que Harry y Neville habían salido de la habitación cuando ella había entrado.

-Oh, entonces…-

Pero la interrumpí. Sabía lo que diría; entonces me iré. No podía permitir eso. No sé si fue un sueño, o sucedió de verdad, pero Neville dijo que debía de luchar, y Harry me alentó a seguir su consejo. Como fuese, era la verdad; yo debía luchar por Hermione. No importa que. Además, solo quedan 2 días en Hogwarts, después se irá a mi casa a pasar las navidades. Allí se facilitarían las cosas… ¿verdad? No iba a estar todo el tiempo con George… ¿o sí?

-Pasa.- Le indiqué, mientras me hacía a un lado para que ella pasara, y decidí olvidarme del asunto de George, en ese momento éramos Hermione, yo y las paredes. –No entiendo nada de física.- Le informé, mientras le tendía una hoja con un montón de tachones.

Ella dejó escapar una sonora risa.

-Por alguna razón, Ronald, eso no me extraña de ti.-

Y con esto, se sentó en mi cama y me comenzó a explicar los problemas. Pasaron 2 horas para que los entendiera, y no porque estuviese distraído, al revés, los entendí fácilmente debido a que era ella, era su voz, la que me decía una y otra vez que hacer.

Comenzamos a platicar de clases y tareas. Estábamos relajados platicando, como el par de viejos amigos que éramos. Hasta que me di cuenta que una esquina de papel salía de su capa. Reconocí la letra al instante, era la indiscutible caligrafía de George.

Sentí el corazón darme un vuelco y callé al instante.

-Ron, ¡Ron!- Me llamó ella, mientras me daba un leve empujón.

-¿Qué? ¿Eh?- Desperté de mis alucinaciones y ella se rió.

-Ronald, si tanto daño te hace aprender física, que a la próxima te pasen los problemas.- Bromeó.

Yo le seguí el juego, solo para ver un poco más su adorable sonrisa.

Estuvimos así hasta que llegó la hora de cenar. Bajamos juntos a la sala común, donde estaban todos nuestros amigos platicando y riendo. Les sonreí genuinamente, indicándoles que no me había dado por vencido. Y al ver la cara de las chicas, supe inmediatamente que ya sabían todo. No me molesté, sabía que mí ayudarían.

Ginny me guiñó el ojo, y me sentí realmente relajado al saber que mi hermanita me ayudaría. Aunque me sonrojé, no era del todo grato que todos supieran que estaba enamorado…y peor aún, celoso.

Caminamos todos al comedor, las chicas cuchicheaban entre ellas, como siempre. No me importó escuchar su plática, estaba realmente feliz. Entre Hermione y yo había un estrecho lazo muy difícil de romper, eso me daba esperanzas. Aunque por el momento no supiera lo que esa palabra significaba.

Una vez que llegamos al comedor, nos sentamos juntos. Estaban Luna, Neville, Cho, Harry, Ginny, yo y Hermione, respectivamente. Comenzamos a comer, cuando los gemelos y los demás de su grupo aparecieron. Ambos venían platicando y bromeando, y me creí a salvo. Pero más traspasaron el umbral del comedor, George se calló, y sonrió de manera alegre, sin malicia. Fred a su lado sonrió cansinamente. Nunca había visto a los gemelos tan separados, por nada del mundo. Ni siquiera cuando a Fred le dio la extraña enfermedad muggle, varicela, y que mis padres no querían que George se contagiara. Terminamos todos enfermos de esa cosa una semana después, gracias a George.

Casi corrió a sentarse a lado de Hermione, quien le sonreía dulcemente. Fred se sentó a lado de George, platicando con otro de sus amigos. No entendía lo que George le susurraba a ella, o él a Hermione, sólo sé que me dolería escucharlo.

-Perdí el apetito.- Comenté, mientras me paraba para dirigirme a mi habitación. Los chicos hicieron además de pararse, pero la mirada dulce de Ginny les obligó a sentarse de nuevo. Ella me siguió con la misma tierna mirada, y se paró para ir a mi lado.

Apreté el paso, mientras antes saliera mejor. Sabía que si Ginny me alcanzaba antes de llegar a mi habitación, no podría controlar las lágrimas de furia, y de celos que luchaban realmente por salir.

Ginny me siguió en silencio, no muy lejos de mí. No paré hasta que llegué a mi habitación y me dejé caer sentado en mi cama, con la mirada baja, las manos empuñadas en mi regazo. Las cristalinas lágrimas caían de mis ojos y rodaban hasta llegar a mis brazos y después al suelo. Ella se quedó parada en la puerta de la habitación, y cuando hube controlado las lágrimas, se acercó a abrazarme. Realmente sabía qué hacer para no incomodarme.

-Tranquilo, Ron. No creo que sea lo que crees. Conozco a Hermione, y conozco a George, que, aunque esté actuando raro, no quiere decir que le guste Hermione, ¿entendido? Trataré de saber que sucede realmente y…-

-¿Dónde se van a ver mañana?- Le interrumpí, un tanto brusco.

-En las afueras del castillo, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid.- Me contestó amablemente.

Suspiré de nuevo. Sabía que ella estaba al corriente de lo que quería hacer.

-Preferiría que me dejaras averiguarlo yo.- Me sugirió.

-No quiero que me censures la información.-

-No lo haré.-

-Sabes que no aceptaré.-

Ahora fue ella quién suspiró.

-Sí, lo sé. Solo ten mucho cuidado, hermano.-

-No te preocupes.- Le aseguré.

Ella me dio un gran abrazo y un rápido beso en la mejilla, para salir a su cita con Dean.

De verdad que éramos muy diferentes. Pero me alegraba con ella.


End file.
